


fly to you | l.m + k.k

by PhoenixCreates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Klance au, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cause i just love queen okay, internet bff high school au, internet bffs, klance, lota queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCreates/pseuds/PhoenixCreates
Summary: best friend - noun: one's closest and dearest friendSamurai: Did you seriously send me the definition of best friend?Sharpshooter: well yeah, you’re my best friend! Duh!Samurai: correctionSamurai: *internet best friendSharpshooter: I hate when you do thatSharpshooter: Someday we’ll meetSamurai: Promise?Sharpshooter: I promise Keith.*Modern internet best friends high school au*





	1. Two Different Lives

Load pounding on hard wood jolts the raven awake. Through his haze of sleep, he hears a voice. “Come on Keith! Mom made us breakfast! Eggs and bacon!”

Keith groans as he lifts his head. He glances to his side table, his phone lit up with notifications. He lazily reaches for it. As he unlocks it he sits up in bed. His legs sore from his excessive workout the night before. 

Sharpshooter: MORNING KEEF!  
Sharpshooter: Wait… u hate keef...  
Sharpshooter: Sorry…  
Sharpshooter: Anyway! I hope you have a good morning and a great Saturday! Text me when you get the chance. 

He chuckled. Keith set his phone down as he stood up, he stretched his arms while doing so. He heard screaming soon enough.

“MOM! DID YOU STEAL MY EYELINER AGAIN?”

“No Acxa! Ask Shiro!”

“I didn’t take it! I buy my own!”

“Then Keith must have it!”

“Why would Keith have it?! He knows not to touch my makeup!”

“You never know!? Keith! Do you have Acxa’s eyeliner?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, then yelled back “No! She must not be looking in the right place. Check under your dresser Acxa!"

A few seconds went by before he heard a “Are you kidding me!” come from down the hall. 

He laughed, then grabbed his phone and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he got to the steps, he could hear his sister coming up behind him. He turned his head to look to her, and of course she has on her usual purple ombre eyeshadow and winged eyeliner, with black and purple lips. It was her normal makeup look, only changing it for special occasions or if she’s running out of eyeshadow. “You know you wouldn’t have to use as much face treatments if you stopped wearing makeup every day.”

She scuffed at him, “Speak for yourself emo, you always look like your wearing eyeliner and when you do it looks like you got punched in the face.”  
“Okay girls can you both stop fighting and come eat!” 

Keith and Acxa gave each other a look, they didn’t want to go against Krolia. “Race you to the bottom!” The raven yelled and bolted.  
“Hey! No far!”

Keith got to the table before Acxa could even get to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Keith that was unfair. You’re in track and field, and your sister isn’t in anything by martial arts.”

Keith smirked, “Whatever mom, you know she could have easily beaten me if she wasn’t wearing those death traps you women call shoes.”

“Well I’m sorry for wanting to look nice for my date.” She stuck her tongue out at her obnoxious twin brother.

Shiro coughed and choked on his eggs, “Date? Little Acxa is going on a date?”

Keith just rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, “Didn’t you say she’s one of the new kids?”

“Of course you still call them new kids even though they have been here for six months.”

“Unless you have been here for at least two years, you’re still a new kid to me.” He opened the cabinet and took out a loaf of bread. 

“I’m still surprised you haven’t meet any of them. I’m pretty sure Veronica’s brother is in at least one of your classes.”

After Keith put slices of bread in the toaster, he turned to face his family, “You’re forgetting that I don’t talk or hang out with anyone at school besides you two, and Adam, and people in school seem to believe I’m the devil or something. No one want’s to be seen talking to the emo loner kid.”

“Keith, you know you’re not any of those things. We love you, and I’m sure if you tried you could make new friends.” Krolia was soon hugging her son. 

Keith couldn’t help but hug her back, “Thanks mom, but I do have friends. Well, friend.”

Keith grabbed his toast and sat back down as Shiro said, “Online friends don’t count.”

“Sure, they do.”

“But you’ve never meet them or seen them.”

“But we’ve called each other and talk all the time.”

Krolia piped up, “I think it’s nice Keith has an online friend. I do hope you two meet up someday.”

“I do too mom.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Samurai: Hey sharpshooter. Sorry I got hold up talking to the family.  
Sharpshooter: Samurai! It’s cool my dude! I know what that’s like. Considering I have two older sisters, and two older brothers, and a niece and a nephew. There’s always conversation going lol  
Samurai: haha dinner time at your house must always be insane.  
Sharpshooter: sure is! Lol so what are you doing today?  
Samurai: I’m not sure… I was thinking of staring a new art project.  
Sharpshooter: OOOOOooooooo yas! I must see this after your done! I just love your art Keith.  
Samurai: Thanks Lance. You’re really the only one I show them to. So, it’s nice.  
Sharpshooter: You really should post your art on Tumblr and twitter, OH Instagram has become a good platform for artiest now a days.  
Samurai: Well… maybe. I know my school is holding an art contest soon. Maybe I’ll enter… maybe.  
Sharpshooter: That’s a great idea Keith! Actually, I think my schools doing one soon too. I’m not good at 2d art but maybe they will allow 3d.  
Samurai: Okay your clay sculpture of my cat was legit perfect, I still don’t know how you did that.  
Sharpshooter: omg this again. XD it still needs painting. But I want to give it to you to paint…  
Samurai: I know I know. But Lance…  
Sharpshooter: Yeah yeah. ‘Let’s wait tell me meet each other’  
Samurai: You know me so well sharpshooter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mama! I’m heading to the dinner for lunch with Pidge and Hunk!” the brunet called out.

“Okay hijo, Have fun!” his mother called back.

Lance headed out the door. He made his way into the garage and grabbed his bike. He was excited to see his friends at one of his favorite places. He had to go to dance practice Friday after school, so he wasn’t able to see them, and he had big news. 

He hasn’t even told his best friend yet. 

Lance had moved to a new town about six months ago. After a few days he became friends with Hunk Garret, and Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt. He also met a nice girl who sits and talks with them at school named Allura Altea, her dad is the principle of his new school.

They showed him around to a couple places and parks in town. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance try to get together at Arus Dinner every weekend. It’s a common place for teenagers in town and a popular meeting place for his friends. 

He knew as he got there that they were already there as he saw their figures though the glass windows. He parked his bike and locked it the bike rack and raced inside. He saw some girls from dance in a booth, he waved and smiled. 

“How are my amazing friends today!” Lance chirped sliding into the booth next to Hunk. 

“I’m just telling Hunk about my new robot project, it’s gonna be better than the rest because it includes nano- “

“Boring!” Lance interrupted. They all laughed.

“How was dance?” Hunk asked the brunet.

Lance smiled from ear to ear, “Man I’m so glad they host dance here, back in Cuba my old school didn’t have a dance team or dance programs. But here I can finally do what I’ve always wanted to do! I just love it so much.”

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and smiled. They loved seeing their friend being to peppy. “Glad to hear about it bud. You’re really good at it from what I’ve seen.”

“Thanks Hunk!”

“Three regular chocolate milkshakes for you three?” 

The three of them looked up to see their regular waiter, he was tall and had a lot of muscle, not that Lance was looking at them. Most of his head was shaved short black hair except one little white floof on top. 

“Yes, sir Shiro!” All three said.

Shiro laughed, “I’ll get those for you guys.”

“Thank you!”

“Hey, didn’t you say you had news for us Lance?”

“Oh right!” Lance slid out of the booth and put his hands on the table, “Where is the one place, close by, that I have been wanting to go to for the last three months?”

“The new pizza place the next town over?” Pidge asked.

“Yes but no.”

“Hmm… ArtCon?”

Lance then jumped up and down, “I’m going to ArtCon next month!”

“No way!” 

Lance slid back into the booth, “I’m not kidding! I still have to make some more projects but I’m gonna be going and possibly be in the annual ArtCon 3D contest!” 

“Whooo hooo! Go Lance!”

“That’s so awesome!”

“You have to take tons of pictures!”

“And vlog!”

“Did you tell Keith?” Hunk then asked.

Lance rubbed his neck, “Not yet, I’m going to tonight though! He’s been saying that he’s been going to ArtCon for the past five years, so maybe I’ll get a chance to finally meet him.”

“A true love story.”

Lance reached over and socked Pidge in the arm, “Shush Pidge!” 

Hunk chuckled, “Well you better tell him soon.”

“Three milkshakes for our three regulars.” 

“Thank you so much Shiro!” Lance said as Shiro placed a shake in front of him.

“Oh, how’s Adam?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah! And don’t tell me Matt keeps bothering you two, I’ll tell him off for you.”

“Haha, Adam’s fine. Matt has actually been pretty good lately, I think he’s been working on some big project or something.”  
Lance throw his head back, “Yay, more boring robot talk.”

“Oh, hush Lance, sometimes you actually enjoy hearing about my new bots.”

“Sometimes is the key word.”

Everyone laughed. It was a nice sound. Shiro took his leave as he headed back to the kitchen. The three of them just continued on talking and joking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sharpshooter: Soooooo  
Sharpshooter: I have news!  
Samurai: Did you finally check out that pizza place you’ve been talking about non-stop?  
Sharpshooter: Why does everyone think that’s my big news!?  
Samurai: cause it’s you Lance. Lol. What’s your big news.  
Sharpshooter: Are you ready?  
Samurai: Yes, I’m ready just tell me already  
Sharpshooter: …….  
Sharpshooter: I’M GOING TO ARTCON!  
Samurai: NO WAY!!!  
Sharpshooter: YES WAY!  
Samurai: Omg Lance! You’re gonna LOVE ArtCon!  
Samurai: We can finally meet!  
Samurai: We can finally hug each other!  
Samurai: Lance!  
Sharpshooter: Yes Keith?  
Samurai: We’re gonna be real friends! Not just on the internet over text REAL friends! Best friends!  
Sharpshooter: That we are.  
Samurai: ArtCon needs to come sooner.  
Sharpshooter: Yes, it does. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet (Unlike Pidge). Expect more in the next chapter!


	2. Love Of My Life

Samurai: You remember how we found each other?  
Sharpshooter: You mean through that Queen thread on Tumblr comparing Freddie Mercury to Adam Lambert?   
Samurai: Yeah  
Sharpshooter: What about it?  
Samurai: Well… have you seen Bohemian Rhapsody yet?  
Sharpshooter: … Keith…. What are you planning?  
Samurai: Well… if we’re both going to ArtCon we might be staying in the same hotel, right? So, what if I bring it with me and we watch it together.   
Sharpshooter: … you know… you can be really cheesy sometimes.  
Sharpshooter: and I thought I was the cheesy one here   
Samurai: shush, I just thought it would be a good idea, plus ArtCon is like a week before our anniversary… so…  
Sharpshooter: Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad idea! Don’t put words in my mouth Keith!  
Samurai: How am I supposed to do that if this is though text? Lol  
Sharpshooter: XP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m missing, forget the distance” 

The raven sat at his desk, doing a hand study. He hated drawing hands, but if he ever wanted to get better this is what he had to do. He had his phone off to the side of his desk, not noticing it being lit up. 

“I’ll fly to you if I have to.” Keith sang as he worked, he wasn’t as good as Lance, but he thought he was okay. 

“Keith!”

He quickly took out his ear buds, “Yeah?”

“Dinner!” Shiro’s voice trailed though the house. He must have called for him a few times already. He quickly grabbed his phone and ran down stairs.   
Keith sat down just as Krolia placed a plate in front of him, “Thanks mom!” Before he dove in, he took a quick look, Acxa was missing.

“Where’s…”

“Acxa is still out on her date remember?”

“Oh right.” He rolled his eyes and started eating. 

Most of dinner was quiet and peaceful, tell Shiro decided to start conversation, “So you’re going to ArtCon again this year, right?”

“Of course. I’m a well-known face there now.”

“I head someone at the dinner talking about it.”

“Really?” Keith was now curious, who from around here would go to ArtCon? No one from around here besides him goes.

“Yeah, I don’t think they are actually going but who knows.”

“Yeah… who knows.”

Krolia decided to join in, “How’s Blue.”

“Speaking of ArtCon, Blue’s going!” Keith radiated positive energy. 

“Oh Keith! That’s great news!” Krolia smiled at him, feeling excited for her son.

Keith drowned out everything else. It hit him before, but now it’s hit him even more. He’s gonna see Lance. They are gonna be in the same room together, and actually talk face to face. It was a rush just thinking about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sharpshooter: How was your day Keith?  
Samurai: Okay, then better, cause of you.  
Sharpshooter: Wow…  
Sharpshooter: That’s cheesy.  
Samurai: I learned from the best  
Sharpshooter: Aww, I’m the best?  
Samurai: Who said I was talking about you?  
Sharpshooter: That’s harsh.   
Samurai: XD   
Sharpshooter: Hey, we haven’t called in a while…  
Samurai: You want to?  
Sharpshooter: Yes, I do.

Samurai is calling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Lance.” Lance heard the other once he answered. The voice was a little raspy at the moment, like he hadn’t talked to anyone in a while. He liked it. It reminded him the time they would call each other every morning. Then school started and ruined it for him.

“Hey Keith.”

He heard shuffling on the other line, then wind, and then he spoke again, “So what did you want to call me for.”

Lance laughed, “Can’t I just call you because I want to?”

He heard the other chuckle quietly, “Well I guess you can, but usually there is a reason behind it.”

“Well then you don’t really know me. I’m pretty spontaneous.”

“Okay Harry Bright.” Keith laughed.

Lance gasped, “Did you just make a Mamma Mia reference!” 

“Okay why are you so shocked? You’re the one who made me watch it, and I liked it.”

Lance smiled on his end, he did that. He got Keith to like something other then emo bands and sad movies, “And I’m quite proud of myself.”

“You should be. My mom couldn’t believe I was singing Thank You For The Music the other day, asked where I heard the song. Told her you made me watch Mamma Mia and she about cried.”

“Aw! Well tell her I’m happy I could educate her son.”

“Oh, shut up Lance,” he laughed through his words. Lance could just feel his heart squeeze at the sound. As Keith calms down he swears, he can hear Keith smile, “I can’t wait to meet.”

“Me too samurai.” Lance sat on his bed. His eyes wondered around the room. They rested on his guitar. “Hey, question.”

“Yeah?”

He got up and grabbed the custom painted blue galaxy guitar that sat in the corner of his room. “Have I ever played for you?”

“You mean your guitar?”

“Yeah.”

Keith must have stopped to think for a moment, “No… you haven’t.”

“Well… got any requests?”

“What can you play?”

“Mm… about anything? I could always look up the cords and such as well if I don’t know what it is.”

Lance waited to see what Keith would pick. “Love Of My Life?”

Lance smiled, “I know you would pick that, give me a moment to set up.”

“Sure thing, sharpshooter.”

Lance placed his phone on his shelf and put Keith on speaker. He took a seat on his bed, making sure his guitar is placed correctly. He strummed its quickly, just hearing the notes again. 

He played the first few notes, then started the song, “Love of my life, you’ve hurt me,” he sang. He never sang in front of many people, his family only. Even then he still wasn’t confident in himself to sing, tell Keith asked him to sing with him when he was playing piano once. He was playing Head Above Water by Avril Lavigne. A song that they both enjoyed fairly well. Lance argued that he doesn’t sing well. Keith wouldn’t believe him. Now he sings with as much as he can. He loves it.

“You’ve broken my heart, and now you leave me,” he played the notes lightly, remembering his mama was still home and probably didn’t want a lot of noise. “Love of my life, can’t you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me, because you don’t know what it means to me.”

“Love of my life, don’t leave me.” Lance heard Keith start singing through his phone. His voice was like velvet to Lance. It just gave him a warm soft feeling. “You’ve stolen my love, you now desert me. Love of my life, can’t you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don’t take it way from me, because you don’t know what it means to me.”

The brunet can hear piano through the phone. He continues playing his guitar as Keith adds piano to the mix. It’s beautiful, to Lance. He hoped Keith could hear just how amazing they sounded together. They continued like that, to the end of the song. Voices collided, and music played in sync. 

After they both were silent. Keith was the first one to say anything, “That… was amazing…”

“It… really was.”

“Lance could you help me with dinner?” his mother yelled up the stairs. He got sad, he wanted to talk to Keith more. He wanted to talk to him about ArtCon, and hotels, and what they would do together. “Yeah. I’ll be down in a minute mama.”

He put the guitar away and grabbed his phone, taking it off of speaker and putting it up to his ear, “Sorry Keith. I wish I could talk more.”  
“It’s fine Lance, help your mom. You can always message me later.”

“Yeah. Thanks, for playing with me.”

He chuckled, “Don’t thank me. It was nice. Talk to you later Lance.”

“Heh, talk to you later Keith. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Keith hung up, and Lance tossed his phone onto his bed and made his way down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up to his alarm instead of Shiro was odd but welcomed. He checked his phone, no new messages from Lance. Weird. He probably slept in or is busy. 

He began his usual morning routine, picking out an outfit for the day. He then went his way downstairs. Krolia already setting plates full of food on the table. 

“Morning mom.” Keith opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. He was about to drink straight from the carton before Krolia grabbed it, kissed her son on the cheek and put the juice on the table. 

“Morning Keith.” She giggled at him. He gave her a pout. 

“I was gonna drink that ya know.” He sat down in his seat. 

She went back to the stove making sure the bacon wasn’t burning, “Yes but we don’t drink straight from the carton, do we Keith.”

“I do when I know one else is gonna drink the rest of it but me.” He poured some of the orange liquid into a cup before taking a sip. “Where’s the other two?”

“Shiro left already, something about surprising Adam. Acxa is still upstairs.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

On queue his sister walks around the corner. “I’m here weather you like it or not emo.”

“I was just making sure you even came home last night.”

She scuffed, “Of course I came home last night why would I- KEITH!”

He was laughing at his twins embarrassment, Krolia laughed a little too. “Ugh, I wish Shiro was here, he would tell you two off.” 

“Keep believing that sis, I mean he left us for Adam!” 

She gasped, “He did not!”

“Eyup.”

She shook her head. “You know what this means.”

“I sure do.”

Krolia gave her kids a confused look, “Am I missing something here?”

“Mom. He left us. He a dude! Remember when we were kids! He said,” Keith started imitating the missing sibling, “If I ever leave y’all for a boy, tickle me to death! I never want to leave you guys for some boy!” Acxa laughed.

Krolia smiled, “Well don’t go embarrassing him in front of Adam, I actually like that boy and I know Shiro does too.”

“Yes mom.” Keith was about to stand up when his twin grabbed his arm. 

She pulled out her phone, “Hold up bro! There’s this new viral video going around of this guy singing Queen with his like online bff and it made me think of you and Blue.”

Keith stopped dead. ‘It can’t be them right…’ He panicked and grabbed her phone a startled “Hey!” came out of her, but he didn’t care.   
The video showed a person. He couldn’t tell if it was a boy or girl, they had a dark blue hoodie on, with the hood up, as if they knew there was a chance, they were gonna be recorded. It wasn’t until they started singing did he realize they were in fact a boy, and that boy was his Lance. It was confirmed when he could hear himself enter in as well. 

“A-Acxa… you said this was going viral?” He spoke in shock and awe. ‘This was last night. Last night they sang Love Of My Life together not knowing each other at all and now he could possibly know who Lance is.’

Acxa smiled, “Pretty good huh! That Veronica’s youngest brother.”

Keith looked to his sister, “Just wondering… how many kids are there?

“Not all of her siblings are kids Keith. The oldest being in their twenties is Marco and Luis, then Veronica, Rachel, and Lance.”  
That’s all he needed. Named Lance, has two brothers and two sisters, video evidence of them singing, it was all concrete evidence. 

“He moved here six months ago…” 

“What?” Acxa asked.

Keith didn’t notice he said that out loud, “Nothing! It’s good, if I see him in class, I’ll tell him he’s good. Now I have to go. Bye!” He throws her phone, knowing she would catch it and left as soon as he could.

He always loved riding his motorcycle to school but today it wasn’t as relaxing. Keith felt his heart squeeze at the thought that Lance has been here the whole time.


End file.
